God of War: Ghost of Sparta
__TOC__sits on the throne he took from Ares. NARRATOR: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, had taken his place among the Olympians as the God of War. The bloodshed, the relentless battles had finally brought him here. Ares was dead. And though Olympus beckoned, visions of his mortal existence still haunted him. MOTHER: Kratos, help me… help! NARRATOR: Kratos knew that this was not a mere vision. For with the gods, nothing was ever as it seemed. The visions of his past set Kratos in search of answers. Answers that lay in the temple of Poseidon, deep within the city of Atlantis. ATHENA: This is not a wise course of action, Kratos. It was a dream, nothing more. KRATOS: The visions still haunt me, Athena! The visions you promise to take away. But this vision... I can change. ATHENA: Perhaps it is a vision best left unchanged. There is more to this than you know. Please... GAMEPLAY NARRATOR: The temple of Thanatos, the God of Death, erected before the rule of the Olympians, this temple was not placed here by mortal hands. Gate The temple of Thanatos, the God of Death. Within its walls lies the entrance to a world that no mortal dares enter. He who possess the Skull of Keres will be granted safe passage through the Death Gate. GAMEPLAY STATUE OF POSEIDON As Poseidon took dominion over the seas, he erected a monument fit to his glory. So was born the great city of Atlantis. With Lord Poseidon as their guardian, the Atlanteans thrived beyond all other societies. These devout and peaceful citizens stand as a testament to mankind's future. NARRATOR: In the distance stood the temple of Poseidon. A monument erected by the Atlanteans to the greatness of their protector, the God of the Seas. GATES: Know thyself and your path will be revealed. MOTHER: How I have missed you, Kratos. KRATOS: What treachery is this? ...Another trick of the gods? MOTHER: No my son, it is me. Your father brought me here. I have waited so long. KRATOS: My father? MOTHER: Your brother does not have much time. KRATOS: Deimos? MOTHER: He lives. Trapped in torment deep in Death's Domain. KRATOS: But… he's gone. You told me that he was... MOTHER: I'm sorry. I had no choice but to lie. You must listen now. The temple of ares in Sparta... holds the secret that will lead to your brother. The road will not be easy… but you must help him. You must, Kratos… he needs you. KRATOS: This... cannot be. Why? Why would you do this? MOTHER: Your father forbid me to tell you. KRATOS: My father? Who is my father? GAMEPLAY MOTHER: Finally, I am free, find your brother… Kratos, go to… Sparta… find Deimos. He… needs you. KRATOS: Mother! What have I done? NARRATOR: With her last breath, she released the weight of her burden and finally found the peace she had long sought, but for Kratos, the rage was almost palpable. Fate had once again pushed him to the brink of madness. GAMEPLAY THERA: It has been long since our kind waited for the one destined to free us. Gaia foretold of our salvation, Ghost of Sparta. KRATOS: I have not come here for your or your kind. THERA: Do not be so naive, Kratos. Your path led you to me. You need my help. KRATOS: I need nothing from you, Thera. THERA: If you do not free me, then you will share my fate. You will die here, with me. Free me. Free me and my power will be yours. Without it, we will both remain prisoners of our torments. GAMEPLAY THE ARCHIMEDEAN SCREW The Archimedean Screw was created to transfer water from low to high ground. The Atlanteans improved upon this technology by crafting screws out of rare nearly indestructible mineral that could withstand high temperatures. Placed these screws at key locations a inside the volcano to channel the pressure building within, in the hopes of preventing an eruption that could destroy Atlantis and mark the end of their great civilization. GAMEPLAY NARRATOR: The battle with Scylla had shaken the very foundation of Poseidon’s kingdom. Atlantis was sinking. But that mattered little to the Ghost of Sparta. GAMEPLAY KRATOS: Athena! You lie to to me! The Gods lie to me! My brother lives! Athena!!! ATHENA: Don't let your rage blind you, Kratos. There is much you do not know. Be warned, they will all try to stop... KRATOS: (crushing the statue) Ahhhhhh! GAMEPLAY DYING SOLDIER: Hold fast, Dominus, we've won the battle. Hold fast. KRATOS: What happened here? DYING SOLDIER: We have angered them... the gods… They sent a message to all who defy their glory. But we... we survived. Spared us… she… she... KRATOS: Who spared you? DYING SOLDIER: The Daughter… a message... to the Ghost of Sparta. ...The Labor begins. ...Death… awaits the Ghost. He will never get the Skull. The Skull... KRATOS: I am coming for you, brother. GAMEPLAY HERAKLION Named after Hercules, the city of Heraklion is the capital of Crete and the main trading city of Atlantis. GAMEPLAY GRAVE DIGGER: What fools. What fool? And you...The biggest fool of all, Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta. The slayer of Ares, and now the destroyer of Atlantis. You should take heed, Spartan. The destruction of Poseidon's kingdom will not bode well on Olympus. KRATOS: I care little for the gods. GRAVE DIGGER: And yet you walk beside them? KRATOS: I did not ask for he throne of ares. GRAVE DIGGER: You were given the honor to walk among the gods. And yet you spit on it like it was dirt. KRATOS: The gods can keep their honor. I wish only to find my brother. ‘ GRAVE DIGGER: Ah, yes. The other one. Try if you must, but you will not succeed. You will never find him. And in the wake of your destruction, you have sunk the only path to your salvation. This... is all that awaits you at the end of your journey. KRATOS: Not before I find Deimos. GRAVE DIGGER: Be wise, my son... And turn back now. Do not seek the Domain of Death. GAMEPLAY YOUNG KRATOS: Don’t let you guard down, Deimos. (attacks him and win) A Spartan warrior never lets his back hit the ground. Even in death, a Spartan stands tall for battle. You are a Spartan, are you not??? GAMEPLAY THE DAUGHTER: Ghost of Sparta? SOLDIER: I don't now where he is. Please… I swear to you... THE DAUGHTER: Tell us. GAMEPLAY SOLDIER: My lord, I knew you would return. I have not failed you. I told the servants of Death nothing. Elysium. Elysium… KRATOS: You are a Spartan. Even in death you stand tall for battle. SOLDIER: Thank you, Lord Kratos. CORPSE The lifeless body of a slain Spartan lays on the ground, having given his life to protect the entrance to the city. The treacherous pass within the 7 mounts of Aroania is one of the few routes into Sparta. These mountains are also the proving grounds where young warriors are sent alone to face their deepest fears before being given the honor to join the ranks of the Great Spartan Army. GAMEPLAY NARRATOR: Erinys… the daughter of Thanatos, the God of Death. Pain given form, evil given life. ERINYS: Ghost of Sparta. The God Slayer. Your brother belongs to Thanatos. So does your blood. KRATOS: You cannot stop me. Nothing can. GAMEPLAY YOUNG KRATOS: A Spartan warrior never lets his back hit the ground. Even in death, a Spartan stands tall for battle. You are a Spartan, are you not? NARRATOR: The Oracle had foretold the demise of the Olympian Gods, and the destruction of Olympus. She saw that it would brought about not by the hands of the Titans, who thirsted for revenge, but by the hands of a mortal, a marked warrior. Whoever controlled the marked warrior... controlled the fate of Olympus. ATHENA: (god’s language) Enough! Father sent us here to bring the marked one, this boy is of no consequence. ARES: (god’s language) You see so little of what is true, Athena. STEP ASIDE!! ATHENA: (god’s language) I said, the boy is not to be touched. Now take the marked one, and leave! YOUNG DEIMOS: Kratos! Help! Kratos! ATHENA: Forgive me. YOUNG DEIMOS: Help! YOUNG KRATOS: Deimos! MOTHER: Kratos! Deimos! Where are you? Come home, my sons! KRATOS: Deimos... I will find you. GAMEPLAY CAPTAIN: My Lord! We shall make quick work of this and erect a statue befitting of your glory. That's right men. Now pull! All hail Lord Kratos, the God of War! SOLDIERS: All hail Lord Kratos! CAPTAIN: My Lord. I have something for you. I shall return. the door to the temple he is met by the face of Ares. ARES: Face thyself, and your fate shall be sealed. NARRATOR: Kratos stood in the temple of ares. It was a somber reminder of who and where had become. The Ghost of Sparta, the God Slayer. And now the very person he had once despised, the God of War. THE TEMPLE OF ARES Ares was often called upon before the Spartans went into battle. Sacrifices were made in his name to solicit his blessing and the Spartans chose their prisoners of war for this purpose. Once Kratos took his place as the new God of War, Sparta's devotion turned towards the one they saw as their own, save for a few staunch supporters of Ares. GAMEPLAY NARRATOR: Kratos knew he had to return to Atlantis, back to the sunken city. Only there would he find the entrance to Death's Domain, and the brother he left behind. CAPTAIN: Your weapons, my Lord. I have looked after them as if they were my own. KRATOS: You have served me well. CAPTAIN: Thank you, my Lord. GAMEPLAY THE SHRINE OF BOREAS The shrine of Boreas, god of the North Wind. Known as the devouring one, he sweeps from the northern mountains chilling the air with his icy breath, Boreas carries a giant conch, an artifact that is said to channel the might of the North Wind. Dead Soldier: Be warned Ghost of Sparta. Do not pursue this path, the Gods forbid it. Kratos: The gods have no power over me, Thanatos. Where is my brother? Dead Soldier: (laughs) If you persist, not even the Fates will prevent me from ending your path. Dead Soldier: Ares was unwise to believe you could serve him. Kratos: Do not stand in my way, Thanatos. Or Ares' blood is not the only I will shed. soldier laughs and dies again. GAMEPLAY THE CURSE OF MIDAS The once beautiful daughter of king Midas, turned by his touch into a golden statue. Midas, the king of Macedonia, was granted a wish by Silenus the Satyr. But his wish soon became a curse. He slowly began to lose his sanity at the sight of everything in his world turning into gold by his mere touch. KING MIDAS: (to Kartos) No! Leave me alone! GAMEPLAY KING MIDAS: (to Kartos) Stay away!!! Stay away!! I’m cursed! Stay away! Don't you see? Everything I touch... Gold. Kratos: Midas? KING MIDAS: I... I didn't mean to. I thought... How... How could I know that she would... Oh, my daughter... My beautiful little girl... completely, he begins to think that the river of lava before him is the River Styx. KING MIDAS: The River Styx... I am in Hades? I must be! Finally I know that I must do! touches lava. It turns to gold, but his hand burned out. KING MIDAS: Augh, no, no... Aaah!!! runs away. Kratos finds him, beats him up and throws him into lava to turn it into gold and cross to the other side. THE HARBOR OF ATLANTIS The harbor of Atlantis, home to the greatest armada in the lands of Greece. It is renowned as a center for trade, knowledge and progress throughout the world of man. set sail to the city of Atlantis. NARRATOR: Kratos knew that deep within the raging abyss lay the answer to a question he was not yet prepared to ask. Was Deimos still alive? SUNKEN ATLANTIS sails to the dilapidated and submerged Atlantis. He is met by the huge head of the statue of the god of the seas, Poseidon. POSEIDON: You have desecrated my kingdom. I shall not forget this, Ghost of Sparta. You will answer for this affront. reads a description on the statue Lord Poseidon, the God of the Seas, took dominion over the oceans when the Olympians ascended to power. The kingdom of Atlantis was erected in his honor by his followers and the many statues built in his image around the city were constructed as integral parts of the structure and mechanism of Atlantis itself. Ancient Atlantis, he sees a multitude of violently roaring waterfalls and giant statues next to them. Their description reads as follows. The power of the God of the Seas flow inside the kingdom of Atlantis and its channeled at nexus points spread throughout the city. When imbued with this power, the Effigies of Poseidon can focus this energy to activate the structures and mechanisms around Atlantis. the next room he comes to the statues of Athena. ATHENA: It is not too late to turn back, Kratos. No good will come of this journey. The Gods... KRATOS: I am done with the gods. Return to Olympus and leave me be. ATHENA: Your brother was a threat to Olympus, Kratos. What was done… had to be done. Forgive me. recalls the day his brother was kidnapped. ATHENA: Forgive me. KRATOS: You were there? Why? Why didn't you help him? ATHENA: I was there for you, Kratos. You had to be saved. KRATOS: You should have saved him. I should have saved him. ATHENA: There is more to this than you could possibly know, Kratos. KRATOS: Lies and riddles. That’s all you give me, Athena. I will save my brother, and you will stay out of my way. activates the Nexus and open a path to Death Gate. THE DOMAIN OF DEATH NARRATOR: The Domain of Death. A dark netherworld, nestled between the land of living, and the real of the dead. A purgatory ruled by the God of Death, Thanatos. goes deep into the Hall of the Damnation... NARRATOR: The doors to the Domain of Death. Nor god had dared enter. Worshipped long before the Olympians, Thanatos, the God of Death, dwelled within. the door to his temple a face of Thanatos himself speak to Kratos. THANATOS: Free thyself, and your past shall be forgiven. at the entrance. The domain of death lies outside the realm of Olympus and the world of mortals, it existed long before the rule of the Titans and the Olympians and remains one of the most feared places by both men and gods alike. Few have ever ventured here. None have left alive. solve some puzzles, tear some enemies apart and finally finds his brother. KRATOS: Deimos… frees him from the shackles. KRATOS: Brother, you are safe now. DEIMOS: (laughs) SAFE?! You let this happen to me! You were supposed to protect me! Did you think I would forget? Did you think I would forgive? I will never forgive you, brother. have a fight. Deimos gets his brother ass kicked. DEIMOS: You left me! Get get up! Fight me! I hate you, Kratos! Thanatos appears, grab Deimos and goes to throw him into the abyss. THANATOS: You killed my daughter, spartan! And now you will suffer for it! actually throws Deimos, but picks him up in flies away somewhere. DEIMOS: AAAAAH! of fighting, Kratos finds the strength to rise and jumps after his brother. He sees his brother fighting Thanatos on the edge of a cliff. Kratos helps him and Deimos finds the strength to forgive his brother. DEIMOS: A spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother? KRATOS: I will not lose your again, Deimos. Come. The fight is not over. give his brother the Arms of Sparta. Now he can aid Kratos in battle! THANATOS: The oracle may have yet spoken truth. The marked warrior shall bring about the destruction of Olympus. Ares chose poorly that day. He took your brother when it should have been you. None of that matters now. Nothing you do is of your own choosing. KRATOS: The gods do not decide my fate, Thanatos! THANATOS: The gods decide… And the Sisters of Fate make it so! You are nothing but a pawn in a game you don't even know is being played. Pathetic. Now is the time, Kratos... The beginning of the end. have an epic fight. Kratos and Deimos side by side, crushing a god. In the end Deimos make a jump and pierce Thanatos’s eye, but he catch him and smash him into the ground. KRATOS: Deimos! looses his mind in rage and destroy Thanatos. He takes the body of his brother in his arms and carries along the Path of Solitude. KRATOS: You are free now… brother. gravedigger (from the first game) begin to prepare a new grave. Kratos comes to an edge of the cliff... KRATOS: By the gods, what have I become? THE GRAVEDIGGER: Death. The destroyer... of worlds. ATHENA: It is done. You have let go of that which made you mortal. Your ties to this world are severed. You are ready… to be a god. touches his head and start to transfer gods powers, but Kratos refuses. KRATOS: Is this all a game to you, Athena?!!! Its not over, Athena. The gods will pay for this. ATHENA: Forgive me... brother. scene. The Gravedigger put the body of Kratos’s mother to a grave. THE GRAVEDIGGER: Now, only one remains… THE END Category:Action-Adventure Category:Slasher Category:Playstation 3 Category:Playstation Portable Category:2010 Category:Gods & Myths Category:Full Scripts